Gallery:Up Up Girls (Kari) Music Videos
The following is a gallery of officially uploaded music videos by Up Up Girls (Kari) and their sister groups Up Up Girls (2) and Up Up Girls (Pro Wres). Up Up Girls (Kari) アップアップタイフーン アップアップガールズ（仮） MV|Up Up Typhoon アッパーカット！ ミュージックビデオ アップアップガールズ（仮）|Uppercut! SAMURAI GIRLS ミュージックビデオ アップアップガールズ（仮）|SAMURAI GIRLS Ano Sake no Ue Made|Ano Saka no Ue Made, Starry Night|Starry Night ENJOY!! ENJO(Y)!! ミュージックビデオ 台湾EDIT. UPUP GIRLS kakko KARI|ENJOY!! ENJO(Y)!! （仮）は返すぜ☆be your soul ミュージックビデオ UPUP GIRLS kakko KARI|(Kari) wa Kaesuze ☆ be your soul ジャンパー！ ミュージックビデオ UPUP GIRLS kakko KARI|Jumper! Party!Party! ミュージックビデオ UPUP GIRLS kakko KARI|Party! Party! アップアップガールズ(仮) 『全力!Pump Up!!』 (Up Up Girls kakko KARI Full Power! Pump Up!! ) （MV）|Zenryoku! Pump Up!! アップアップガールズ(仮) 『このメロディを君と』 (Up Up Girls kakko KARI This Melody with you ) (MV)|Kono Melody wo Kimi to アップアップガールズ(仮) 『全力!Pump Up!! -ULTRA Mix-』 Full Power! Pump Up!! -ULTRA Mix- （MV）|Zenryoku! Pump Up!! -ULTRA Mix- アップアップガールズ（仮） 『Beautiful dreamer』（MV）|Beautiful Dreamer アップアップガールズ（仮）『イタダキを目指せ！』 Aim for the top! （Dance Shot Ver.）|Itadaki wo Mezase! Chopper☆Chopper Music Video Taiwan EDIT. UPUPGIRLS kakko KARI|Chopper☆Chopper 美女の野獣 ミュージックビデオ アップアップガールズ（仮） UPUP GIRLS kakko KARI BIJONOYAJYU MUSIC VIDEO|Bijo no Yajuu キラキラミライ ミュージックビデオ アップアップガールズ（仮） UPUP GIRLS kakko KARI KIRAKIRA MIRAI MUSIC VIDEO|Kira Kira Mirai 虹色モザイク ミュージックビデオ アップアップガールズ（仮） NIJIIROMOZAIC MUSIC VIDEO UPUPGIRLS kakko KARI|Nijiiro Mosaic Runway UPUP GIRLS kakko KARI MUSIC VIDEO|Runway Up Up Girls (Kari) - Appare (Official Lyric Video)|Appare Up Up Girls (Kari) - Party People Alien (MV)|Party People Alien Up Up Girls (Kari) - Seishun no Namida (MV)|Seishun no Namida Up Up Girls (Kari) - Seven☆Peace (MV)|Seven☆Peace Up Up Girls (Kari) - Barebare I LOVE YOU (MV)|Barebare I LOVE YOU アップアップガールズ（仮）『！！！！！！！！』(UP UP GIRLS kakko KARI) (MV)|！！！！！！！！ ランランラン MUSIC VIDEO アップアップガールズ（仮）|Ran Ran Ran アップアップガールズ（仮）『君という仮説』(UP UP GIRLS kakko KARI) (MV)|Kimi to Iu Kasetsu アップアップガールズ（仮）『アッパーディスコ』UPUP GIRLS kakko KARI UPPER DISCO|Upper Disco アップアップガールズ（仮）『FOREVER YOUNG』(UP UP GIRLS kakko KARI) (MV)|FOREVER YOUNG Startline lyric video 佐藤綾乃|Start Line アップアップガールズ（仮）『上々ド根性』(UP UP GIRLS kakko KARI) (MV)|Joujou do Konjou アップアップガールズ（仮）『Be a Girl』(UP UP GIRLS kakko KARI) (MV)|Be a Girl Up Up Girls (Kari) - Watashitachi (Music Video)|Watashitachi アップアップガールズ（仮）『私達（with friend）』(MV)|Watashitachi (with friend) アップアップガールズ（仮）『愛愛ファイヤー!!』(UP UP GIRLS kakko KARI Love Love fire!! )(MV)|Ai Ai Fire!! アップアップガールズ（仮）『キミロス』(UP UP GIRLS kakko KARI -The loss of you.-)(MV)|Kimi Loss アップアップガールズ（仮）『アゲノミクス！！』（UP UP GIRLS kakko KARI）MV|Agenomics!! アップアップガールズ（仮）『Da Dan Dance!』(MV)|Da Dan Dance! アップアップガールズ（仮）『ヒート ビート アイランド』(MV)|Heat Beat Island Up Up Girls (Kari) - It's Up To You (MV)|It's Up To You Up Up Girls (2) 二の足Dancing アップアップガールズ（２） MUSIC VIDEO|Ni no Ashi Dancing Sun!×3 アップアップガールズ（２） MUSIC VIDEO|Sun!×3 どしゃぶりのテラス席 アップアップガールズ（２） MUSIC VIDEO|Doshaburi no Terrace Seki フユトテトテ アップアップガールズ（２）MUSIC VIDEO|Fuyu Tote Tote っていう初恋のお約束 アップアップガールズ（２） MUSIC VIDEO|Tte Iu Hatsukoi no Oyakusoku ハッピースLOVE♡ MUSIC VIDEO アップアップガールズ（２）|Happeace LOVE♡ エンジェル演じて20年 MUSIC VIDEO アップアップガールズ（２）|Angel Enjite 20nen 全部青春！ MUSIC VIDEO アップアップガールズ（２）|Zenbu Seishun! かかって来なさい アップアップガールズ（２） MUSIC VIDEO|Kakatte Kinasai OVER DRIVE アップアップガールズ（２）MUSIC VIDEO|OVER DRIVE We are Winner! アップアップガールズ（２） MUSIC VIDEO|We are Winner! Up Up Girls (2) - Be lonely together (MV)|Be lonely together Up Up Girls (2) - Pajama DE Tantebo (MUSIC VIDEO)|Pajama DE Tantebo Up Up Girls (2) - RATTANPUICO (MV)|RATTANPUICO Up Up Girls (2) - Blue Sky Blues (MUSIC VIDEO)|Blue Sky Blues Up Up Girls (2) - Sekai de Ichiban Kawaii Idol (MV)|Sekai de Ichiban Kawaii Idol Up Up Girls (2) - Shi・te・ru・mo・n (MV)|Shi・te・ru・mo・n Up Up Girls (Pro Wres) アッパーキック！ アップアップガールズ（プロレス） MUSIC VIDEO|Upper Kick! アッパーチョップ！ アップアップガールズ（プロレス） MUSIC VIDEO|Upper Chop! Category:Music Video Galleries Category:Up Up Girls Category:Up Up Girls (2) Category:Up Up Girls (Pro Wres)